1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of motor vehicles, and more specifically to a removable, multi-purpose, removable secondary truck bed.
2. Description of Related Art
Truck secondary beds are fixed decks or a fixed deck with drawers. These decks allow efficient use of truck bed space by allowing multiple levels of storage. This permits users to stack multiple levels of smaller items, such as construction materials like pipes or toolboxes, without the items becoming damaged or disorganized.
Prior art secondary beds are permanently installed by bolting them to the truck structure. Many of these beds are heavy and specifically manufactured to the dimensions of a particular truck make and model. They are not easily removed from the truck and have no utility outside of the truck. Once removed, the prior art beds cannot be reused in a truck bed having different dimensions from the original installation. If the new truck has a shorter bed or lower roof, then the secondary truck bed will not fit. If the new truck has a longer bed or higher roof, then the secondary truck bed will not make efficient use of the space.
There is an unmet need in the art for secondary beds capable of adjustment to multiple trucks sizes.
There is a further unmet need in the art for secondary beds that have utility outside of the truck.